


Punishment Clothes

by AshGunnywolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Clothing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Punishment, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf
Summary: Armitage has been a naughty boy, and that means losing the privilege of wearing his pretty clothes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Punishment Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to the always wonderful TheSpaceCoyote for helping me fully conceive this AU!

Ordinarily, upon arriving at home, Armitage Hux would slip off his expensive grey suit, carefully fold it before putting it into the dirty clothes hamper, and slip into something more comfortable. Perhaps a baby blue crop top and pink short shorts, or a strappy red lingerie set, or maybe even a cute cocktail dress that barely covers his sheer black panties. He loves nothing more than shedding his skin and becoming Daddy's boy. It doesn't matter that the house and everything in it was paid for with his salary, Kylo is his daddy, and he is so thankful that Daddy takes care of him.  
However, today is different. He got himself in trouble. Naughty boys like him don't have the privilege of wearing pretty clothes. After taking off his suit and putting it away, he opens the dresser drawer that holds his punishment clothes.  
He scowls at the clothes: plain white cotton tee shirts, blue denim jeans, and plain white briefs. They're so ugly, nothing like the clothes he'd rather wear.  
He puts on the clothes and frowns at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Usually, he'd admire his outfit, but now he looks terrible. An ingenious part of the punishment clothes is that the shirts and jeans are one size too big. The shirt obscures his lean figure, and the jeans never stop falling down. He already feels like a fool, pulling up the jeans that refuse to stay on.  
"Are you home, brat?" Kylo calls from upstairs.  
"Yes, sir!" Armitage replies.  
"Are you dressed properly?" There's an edge to his voice.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good."  
Armitage hears footsteps coming down the stairs. The bedroom door opens, and Kylo stands in the doorway. He's dressed in an immaculate black suit with a red tie and diamond cufflinks. He sneers down his nose at Armitage. "Fetch a glass of pinot noir and a cheese board, bring them to the living room."  
"What cheeses would you like, sir?" Armitage looks away, ashamed to make eye contact with Kylo, and pulls up his jeans.  
"Camembert, gouda, and gruyere will do." Kylo turns around and leaves.  
Armitage nods and rushes to the kitchen. He cuts up the cheeses and pours the glass of wine. As he carries them to the living room, he can feel his jeans slipping down his hips, but he can't do anything about it with his hands full.  
He holds out the glass and tray to Kylo, who has made himself comfortable on the sofa with his legs spread wide.  
Kylo takes them. "On your hands and knees in front of me. Facing away from me. And pull your pants up, you look like a slob."  
Armitage obeys, and Kylo places the tray on his back. "Don't move."  
Kylo can eat very slowly when he wants to, and the slow passage of time is only compounded by the weight on Armitage's hands and knees. He doesn't dare move and draw further ire from Kylo, but his arms and legs are beginning to ache.  
Kylo stands up. "I put the glass on the tray. It's still half full. Don't you dare let it spill."  
Armitage stifles a whimper as Kylo walks away. He knows he deserves this. He was rotten yesterday. He should be grateful that the punishment isn't worse.  
But he feels terrible. He looks cheap and ugly in these clothes that aren't soft at all, his arms and legs are burning from holding this position - how long has Kylo been gone? He's probably gotten bored with Armitage and gone upstairs to amuse himself with something else, he's probably not even deliberately punishing him so much as just forgetting about him-  
Armitage breaks.  
His strength leaves his arms, and he falls to the floor. The tray slips off his back and the wine glass tumbles from the tray onto the tile. It doesn't shatter on impact, only cracking and chipping, but the wine goes all over the floor. He curls into a ball and sobs as the wine seeps into his clothes.  
Kylo, hearing the noise, storms back into the living room. "What the fuck?! Are you serious?!"  
He picks up the wine glass and screams, "All I ask is that you not move, brat, and even that is too hard for you! You're so stupid!"  
Armitage wails, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean it!"  
"That doesn't matter, you've still made a huge mess on the floor! Don't you have any respect for my possessions?" Kylo is fuming. "You stupid slob, clean this up before I throw you back into the alley I got you from."  
Armitage scrambles to his feet and runs to the kitchen. Kylo shouts after him, "And pull up your fucking pants, you pig!"  
He chokes on his sobs as he grabs a rag and comes back. He starts sopping up the puddle of wine, but he puts his hand down right on a chip of glass. He recoils and cries out.  
Kylo rolls his eyes. "What now?"  
But when he sees Armitage cradling his bleeding palm, his angry expression melts away. "Oh, baby, did you hurt yourself?"  
Armitage bites his lip and nods.  
"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Let me fix you right up." He presses his soft lips to Armitage's palm and gestures for him to stand up.  
"But… the wine?"  
"The wine can wait. It's only tile. I think we can end your punishment early." Kylo helps Armitage stand. "Come on, darling."  
Armitage follows Kylo to the master bathroom, and Kylo hoists him up onto the counter. He gasps; even still, Kylo's ability to manhandle him takes his breath away.  
Kylo takes a pair of tweezers in hand and carefully pulls the glass out. He swabs the area with cotton soaked in alcohol, making Armitage hiss.  
"It's okay, baby," Kylo reassures him while sticking on a bandage. "There. All better." He kisses the sore spot again. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
Kylo lifts him from the counter and removes his clothes, then soaks a cloth in warm water and wipes the sticky wine from his skin. He sighs in contentment as Kylo's big, strong hands caress his body.  
Once he's clean, Kylo throws the cloth into the towel hamper. "Is there anything in particular that you want to wear?"  
Armitage sniffs and wipes his eyes. "My white panties, my lilac shorts, and my pink crop top."  
"Okay, sweetheart." Kylo leaves and returns a few moments later with them in his arms. He carefully helps Armitage into the clothes.  
Once he's dressed, Kylo says, "One final thing." He pulls Armitage's collar, made from white leather, from his pocket and fastens it around his neck. He doesn't have to look to know that engraving on the golden tag says: "Armie" on one side and "Property of Kylo Ren" on the other.  
Kylo beams. "There's my beautiful boy! I missed you!"  
Armie leaps into his arms and hugs him tight. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."  
"Anything for my baby. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter at goth_gunnywolf  
> Let me know if you want a prequel where we see exactly what Armitage did to deserve such a punishment!  
> (Update: diversified the cheese tray and changed the rating bc even if it's non-sexual, it's still a BDSM scene)


End file.
